


COMPANY [Spring - Year Two]

by Lovely_Mess



Series: Purple Skies & Promises [4]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pelican Town - Freeform, Romance, purplie skies and promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Mess/pseuds/Lovely_Mess
Summary: Sabrina's father visits to meet his childhood home, as well as the doctor. Sabrina is none too pleased about this, having settled in her life in the valley - her engagment giving her the confidence to start taking the farm life seriously.
Relationships: Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Purple Skies & Promises [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/942810
Kudos: 9





	COMPANY [Spring - Year Two]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I got a spark of creativity and decided to update this series. I'll be writing more and adding to this segment very soon. 
> 
> Please leave your comments and kudos below - they are very much appreciated! Also be sure to check out the other works in this series as well!

**LETTER**

In a few weeks, she would be planting again.

Sabrina stared at the several packets of flower seeds spread out across her kitchen table. She was content with her choices of tulips and blue jazz. Although flowers wouldn’t provide much of a profit, they would attract bees which would surely produce her honey. It was a solid plan or a start to one. There were several other vegetables she had in mind for the season as well in hopes to build a more solid foundation for something that could be considered a farm.

The more she read her grandfathers' old journal, the more she learned that farming didn’t always have to be taking care of cows or planting seeds in the ground. As she spent her winter days tucked inside during snowstorms, she learned her grandmother liked to make soaps and candles and such as a hobby. From what Sabrina read, they were quite a hit when it came to festivals and fairs. She also learned that her grandfather liked to use the old cellar our back to make cheese and occasionally wine. His words got her mind going for the first time in a few months, and the woman started keeping a journal of her own to process all of her ideas – sometimes scolded by Harvey when she fell asleep while writing, though he had been patient with her new outlet; and that it was used for her work and not some obsessive wedding planning. That was second on her mind, and luckily he didn’t pry. She was still fairly new to her inherited way of life.

As Sabrina went to gather up her seed packets, there was a knock the screen door. It was an unusually warm spring day – good for getting the stale air of winter out of the house. She had also opened the kitchen window as well as the one in the bedroom.

Looking up, she saw Shane in the doorway – who didn’t wait for permission before entering the house and dragging the bottom of his sneakers on the mat. He carried with him a basket, which he set down on the table in front of her. “The ladies didn’t give me any trouble this morning,” he said, pulling out a chair to sit.

Sabrina smiled, poking her head in the basket to see about a dozen eggs. “No trouble at all. Do you want some coffee?”

Shane shrugged at first, but then nodded. The past couple of months he had started to stick around the farm more and taking fewer shifts at the Joja Mart. Apparently the company wasn’t doing so good since the start of the new year. Marnie had ran into Sabrina at Pierre's and mentioned that Shane seemed to like helping Sabrina out, and was even starting to help her with her business as well. Sabrina did appreciate the help, especially with the hens who seemed to want nothing to do with her. Over time the two spoke more – about other things besides meaningless bar talk. He had lost two of his best friends, in turn now responsible for their daughter – and she had lost her mother and her brother. Since that conversation, an unspoken connection had formed between the two that Sabrina couldn’t pinpoint, but assumed it was friendship. Having not had many friends growing up, she appreciated having another person in Stardew Valley that she could depend on in a way.

“Oh, this was in your mailbox.” Shane had reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter. Sabrina reached for it as she stood to walk towards the counter. After setting the coffee pot to brew, she got the letter opener from the drawer – when she noticed the name on the front.

“Oh, crap.” It was from her father. The female bit her bottom lip, taking a breath in through her nose as she ripped it open. He had chosen a letter over a phone call. “This should be good.”

“What, you forget to pay taxes or something?” Shane asked. He had gotten up and walked over to the fridge to peer in, crinkling his nose when he didn’t see anything to pick on. “It’s from your pops – saw on the front - old people like to write letters sometimes. Makes em feel good about themselves.” he shut the fridge door and went into the nearest cabinet, pulling out a cereal box and giving her a sideways look.

She rolled her eyes at him; her father wasn’t that old. Her eyes landing on the ceiling, and she let the breath she had been holding in out. “It’s not that. I didn’t call to tell him I was getting married, I wrote to him.” She wasn’t sure why she had announced her engagement that way – a fear of his reaction, maybe? Not that he was going to have a negative reaction – at least she hoped that he wouldn’t.

Shane huffed as he tore into the box. “That’s a smart move, sis. Couldn’t even call up dear old dad to say you met a doctor – could have at least offered him Xanax for life or something.” he made a face at the inside of the box, obviously not liking the contents. “Hurry up and read it so we can go get pizza or something.”

“Okay, okay.” Sabrina held the handwritten words up to her face, struggling a bit to decipher her father's handwriting. “Like I said, should be good.” she tried to ignore the pit in her stomach as she began to read – out loud as it appeared Shane was not very interested in the contents.

_“Hey Sabrina,_

_I didn’t think you knew how to write letters, let alone say more than three words in a sentence after the age of thirteen. Since it seems you’ve forgotten how to use a telephone in the past couple of months, I decided to do the honors of writing you back – aren’t you lucky! What’s even luckier than that – you’re getting married!? HA! Maybe it’s best we didn’t talk on the phone, or I would have probably keeled over from a heart attack right away – though your letter brought be close to it, let me tell you._

_Since you’ve decided to keep the details of your fiance practically a mystery, I’ve decided that it’s in all of our best interests if I just come up there myself. Now it’s your turn not to keel over. We can all go hiking or camping or something – plus it’d be good to come back home again. I was going to give you more time to settle before my visit – but you had to go and announce this news, so here I come! I know it takes time for mail to get out there, so by the time you get this you should probably expect me in about a week or so._

_See you soon! -_ _Dad”_

Sabrina huffed – it wasn’t as bad as she had expected. Then again, she wasn’t exactly sure what she was expecting. She whirled around to look at the calendar tacked on the wall – making an attempt to count down the days until his arrival, anxiety about him meeting Harvey creeping up into her. He was going to barge in and make it difficult and awkward; talk about her mother and brother, boss her around, among other things she wasn’t exactly sure of. She just knew he liked to talk, and he liked to be right about a great majority of things.

“Um, hello?” Shane waved a hand in front of her face to catch her attention. “You look like you’re expecting him to run you over when he gets here. It’s not THAT bad, sis.”

She tried to reason inside her head as she started to over-react, looking at Shane.

“I’m hungry, let’s go break the news to the keeper of the pain meds and get some grub. If we’re lucky Gus will have a batch of moonshine to give to your dad when he gets here. If he’s passed out he can’t pester you – sheesh.”

“Here’s to hoping,” Sabrina mumbled as she set the letter aside.


End file.
